1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antidepressant agents having the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 is a polycycloalkyl group; R.sup.2 is methyl or ethyl and Y is a saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring or a fused bicyclic heterocyclic ring having three nitrogen atoms. More particularly it relates to such compounds wherein Y is a saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring having one or two nitrogen atoms; or fused bicyclic heterocyclic rings having one nitrogen atom in each ring and one angular nitrogen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,012,495 and 4,193,926, a continuation-in-part thereof, describe a series of 4-(polyalkoxyphenyl)-2-pyrrolidones having the formula (A) ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are hydrocarbon radicals of up to 18 carbon atoms or optionally substituted (C.sub.1-5)alkyl groups; R.sub.3 is H or OCH.sub.3 ;R.sub.4 is H, alkyl, aryl or acyl, and X is O or S, which compounds have neuropsychotropic activity. Examples of hydrocarbon R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 groups are, inter alia, cycloalkyl and cycloalkylalkyl, preferably of 3 to 7 carbon atoms. Compounds related to those of formula (A) but substituted at the 1-position of the pyrrolidone ring with a -C(O)R group where R is alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, amino or substituted amino group are disclosed as neuropsychotropic agents in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,713.
A series of analogous compounds having formula (B) ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 can be as defined above in formula (A); R.sub.3 is hydrogen, optionally substituted alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, aralkyl or acyl; R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 can be hydrogen; and X is O or S are described in British Patent 1,588,639. They are alleged to exhibit central depressive, antidopaminergic, antinociceptive and anticonvulsant actions and to have a certain similarity to neuroleptics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,278 discloses related compounds of formula (C) having anorexigenic activity ##STR5## wherein R.sup.1 is (C.sub.3-6)cycloalkyl or benzyl; each of R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 is hydrogen or (C.sub.1-4)alkyl; R.sup.4 is R.sup.2 or alkoxycarbonyl; and R.sup.5 is hydrogen or alkoxycarbonyl. U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,039 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,833 a division thereof, disclose benzylimidazolidinones of formula (D) as hypertensive agents ##STR6## wherein variables R.sub.1 -R.sub.4 are chosen from a variety of values including hydrogen and lower alkoxy.
Preparation of antihypertensive 1,4,5,6-tetra-hydropyrimidines from appropriate benzaldehydes via intermediate glutaronitrile and glutaramide derivatives is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,995.